Warriors: BogClan Official Page Wiki
Welcome to the Warriors: BogClan Official Page Wiki Welcome to the Animal Jam Warrior cat clan of BogClan! We have everything to offer here in our lovely home! Our current member count stands at 0, as we have just started as a new clan in the world of Warriors in Animal Jam :) Introduction You are lost alone in the forest. It is dark and cold, and you have no shelter or home to call your own. You are tired, thirsty, and most of all... Hungry. You've managed to spot some mice or the occasional squirrel on your journey, but most of the times you were unsuccessful. The scent of cats in the territory you were swiftly strolling through was strong. But you were only passing through, so things should go well.. Right? You were continuing along your journey, only to find that this scent of cats stretched far across the vast land of their territory. The scent only continued to grow strong, and you were growing nervous. You stopped to take a quick drink of water which had been scarce in the previous parts of the territory, when you suddenly heard the faint sounds of paws hitting the forest floor. You weren't too worried until more of them were heard, and they were growing close. Very close. When you tried to run, you were stopped by a group of strong looking cats. The cat in the center, a strong female with a coat as white as snow, stared at you with a calm set of blue eyes. The others, however, did not look quite friendly. The white she-cat with light brown splotches on her pelt spoke up. "What brings you to these parts of our territory? You are not from around these parts..." She murmured. You glanced up at her, looking for a way out of this. "I was just passing by, I mean no harm.." She tilted her head, then smiled with a chuckle. "So I see... Got anywhere to go? Rogues around these parts always pass through looking for a place to stay." You stood up, confidently gazing at all of them. "I have no home. I have nowhere to go." "Then how would you like to join us? Prove to us your worth and we will gladly accept you." You nod, then introduce yourself. "My name is (YCH). "Greetings, (YCH). My name is Cloudstar. We welcome you to BogClan as our friend." Our Rules: - ALWAYS RESPECT THE LEADERS! And not just the leaders, but your fellow peers and clan cats. We will not tolerate disrespect towards our leaders or our warriors. - If you disobey the Warrior Code, you are disrespecting StarClan and your ancestors, as well as the clans themselves. It is not going to be tolerated. Punishment will be taken if you do not follow the Warrior code. Our Dresscode: Our dresscode isn't very strict, but we do limit it to what we believe is clan-appropriate. The following items are what is allowed to be worn in our clan: - Spiked COLLARS only. No spiked wristbands. - Elf Bracelets - Elf Armor - Elf Tail Armor - Worn Blankets - Rare Fox hats, any color - Big Bow Ties, or Rare Big Bow Ties - Jamaaliday Scarfs are exceptional, especially for Non-Members in our Clan or those who don't have a spiked collar. - The Non-Member Head Flower - Ribbon Scarf - The Leaf Leg Armor - Leaf Necklace Anything outside of these outfit items must be approved by Cloudstar. BogClan Leaders: The leaders of the clan are the two main cats who are in charge of the clan. The leader of the clan is the one who is in charge of everyone, and is not to be disrespected by anyone. The deputy is the second cat in charge, who will take over the leader's role if they lose all their nine lives. Leader: '''Cloudstar (wolfpup676) '''Deputy: Medicine Cats: The medicine cats are the ones who help the sick and wounded in the clan recover to their healthy state. They also help queens when giving birth to their kits. Usually, there is one medicine cat at a time, but the med cats may take on an apprentice for the art of healing if they feel they are ready to do so. By the laws of the warrior code, Medicine Cats are not allowed to have a mate or have kits, and it remains a law in our Warrior Code. Medicine Cat: ''' '''Medicine Cat Apprentice: Warriors: The Warriors are the cats that fight and hunt for the clan. They go on border patrols at dawn, noon, and sunset. They may take on an apprentice if ready, and they will risk their life for the clan. Warblerstep (Breed: User: linkiris) Apprentices: Apprentices are juvenile cats that are being trained to become a Warrior or a Medicine Cat. They hunt for the clan and fight along side the Warriors. They do their daily chores around the camp. Queens: The queens are the female cats that have kits or are expecting kits. These cats sleep in the nursery with their kits until their kits are officially Apprentices. The queens do not leave their offspring at any time and they will do whatever it takes to defend their young kits. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse